It is progressively becoming more important and desirable to develop successful lower cost systems for achieving precise remote control of equipment which is required to perform, more or less, random exercises or functions. In developing such systems much attention has been directed toward imitating human movements with machines through the application of sensors which communicate to the remote apparatus movement of the controlling entity, usually a human being. Since the human hand is the most commonly used appendage for the performance of critical tasks, the hand has received the most attention realizing, however, that the technology which applies to the hand could apply to most other work performing parts.
Several systems are known which employ strain-sensing variable-resistance elastomeric strain sensors associated with gloves or the like for sensing bending of a wearer's fingers and producing output signals proportional to the degree of finger movement. A number of these systems employ flexible conductive materials which stretch to provide varying signals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,265 discloses strain-sensing goniometer systems having sensing elements whose resistance varies with strain, such as an elastomeric strip impregnated with electrically conductive particles. The elastomeric, semi-conductive strip will usually be electrically integrated in a Wheatstone bridge section as described in such patent. Further, the output voltage from a joint bend sensor may be amplified and filtered and used to control the velocity and/or position of a joint servo motor controlling a slave device to perform a number of interesting acts. Usually, the strain gauges are mounted on a bulky glove. Electrically conductive materials are generally described in this same patent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,205 to Jackson also teaches the use of variable resistance elastomeric sensor elements associated with a finger or other member for detecting movement thereof. One or more strips of elastomeric material may be utilized, and the elastomer is composed of a non-conductive silicone-based rubber having carbon particles disbursed therein to provide electrical conductivity. Output signals may be processed and amplified for transmission to remote systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,433 is for a sensor device in which an elastomeric, electroconductive member is used as a part of a sensor for measuring movement of a wearer's joint, and in which the variable-resistance sensors are formed of a silicone polymer gum containing carbon black particles, and in which the polymer is vulcanized by being subjected to an elected elevated temperature for several minutes, sometimes even hours. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,785 also discloses carbon impregnated elastomeric rubber, silicone, plastic, etc. sensor means utilized with a glove to detect movement of a wearer's finger or the like and producing an output signal which may be processed and used for controlling a robot, or other remote system. This patent further lists many patents related to this technology.
While many advances have been made, the fact remains that there are still many drawbacks to successful, low cost and convenient virtual reality applications. The foregoing prior art also refers to and describes many other attempts at solving these problems. The discovery which is described below involves a new simply processed electroconductive elastomeric strain-gauge material which offers many advantages as will be more apparent from the following description. The discovery also includes a system which lends itself to greater applicability at substantially reduced cost.